Kaibun Kaibun no Mi
The Kaibun Kaibun no Mi, or Cinder Cinder Fruit, is a Logia Devil fruit that allows the user to become generate and control ashes and cinders. Appearance Host This fruit was eaten by Sir Spencer Magnius. Abilities The user of this fruit has the ability to become cinders and ashes. This is shown when the host, yet to be unnamed, was grabbed by the arm by a spiked chain and with a tug the users arm simply snapped off like chared wood revealing the center to be heated coal like cinder. but as the arm fell it didintegrated into white ash flakes. The use can manipulate the burning ash and cinders in similar manners to the Suna Suna no Mi. However it possesses the ability to burn targets or set fires while the Sand Sand fruit can mearly absorb water. The cinder cinder fruit possesses the ability to heat up objects the user touches aswell but not to significant levels. Also the user can compress ash together to create a potent explosive. Whirling Valafar: Sir Crocodiles Sables attack Magnius unleashes a fast moving ash cyclone that slashes and burns the foe. Ashen Burden: '''This attack is similar to Crocodiles Sandstorm Burden. Magnius releases a powerful bonb of ash that explodes outward. Unlike sandstorm burden however the ash linger in the air hindering the opponents ability to fight. '''Hellfire: '''Magnius unleases a compressed ball of cinders which ignites into a powerful explosion. '''Cinder Sabre: '''Similar to Crocodiles Cresent Cutlass, Magius attacks with a cresent shaped blade of Ash '''Cinder Claw: '''Magnius creates sharp claws on his hand made of heated cinders then slams them into the foe. '''Roaring Efreet: Magius jumps into the air and summons an ash storm around him that slashes at the foe. Vulcan Drive: A powerful punch made of whirling cinders can induce a heavy burn. '''Ashen Spada: '''Attacks by hurling bladed compresses ash masses at the foe. '''Ashen End: '''Magius pierces the enemy through the chest from below with and ashen spike. '''Ashen Rapier: '''Similar to Crocodiles Dessert Spada but less powerful slams the foe with a sharp wave of burning cinders that will split them in half or set them a blaze. '''Vesuvius: '''Magius detonates his entier body resulting in a massive fire and cinder explosion covering a wide area in thick ash then he reforms himself. '''Burning Dragon Wasteland: '''Magnius summons a giant dragon shaped cloud of ash which he hurls at the foe. It is one of his most powerful techniques. Pros and Cons This Devil fruit, like all logia possesses the ability to completely evade known damage by fading through it as their element. Also like other logia fruits the user of this fruit can float by turning their lower part of their body into their element. The fruit has the ability to set fires and burn targets but because is already ashes resists attacks from fire and magma very well. Sand will face this fruit at a deadlock. Ice is only relatively effective as though this fruit is somewhat weaker than the Mera Mera no Mi it does produce enough heat to melt ice. Water, Haki, and Kairoseki also have effeects on this fruit but it's major weakness is against liquids which cool down the cinders in the users body and waterlog the users ashesmaking the fruit completely unusable and renering the user halpless, this will happen even if the user has been out in the rain and they will have to dry out before utilizing their powers. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Logia